


A Night in Paris

by megsta95



Series: Sherlolly Smutty One Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/pseuds/megsta95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my sherlolly smut one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Paris

Molly was standing out on the balcony of the hotel room. Paris was magnificent at night, especially from this high up. She shivered at the cold night air, pulling at her tiny nightie. Gasping when long arms enveloped her, giving her warmth. Sherlock nuzzled his face in her neck, licking at her pulse point.

“Need warming up?” He purred into her ear.

Her breath hitched as he slowly trailed his hands down her body, stopping when he hits the hem of her nightshirt. Lazily stroking her inner thighs, allowing his thumb to graze her center. 

“Yes” She breathed. 

He chuckled, gently leaving open mouth kisses up and down her neck. Molly threw her head back against his shoulder, gasping. Desperately arching her back, to try to get his hand to make contact with her core. Letting out a frustrated groan, when she realised there was no use.

“Sherlock,” She whimpered as he allowed his thumb to stroke her damp knickers, but only for a second. He gave a deep laugh as he nibbled on her ear. “stop being a tease.” 

“What are you going to do about it?”

Molly pressed her ass into is growing bulge. Sherlock let out a hiss, grinding against her. Their bodies rocking together. She placed her hand over his and guided him to her heat, moving his hand against the soaked fabric. He swiftly slipped a finger into her panties and inside her wet folds, finding her pulsing clit. 

Moaning, she slammed her head back against his shoulder, biting down on her bottom lip. As he quickened his pace, she brought an arm around his neck, running her fingers through his curls. She removed her other hand from his and started to massage her breast. 

Pushing the fabric to one side, Sherlock added another digit, lightly pressing down on her bud in circular motions. 

“Uh... yes!” She cried, curving her back more.

“Shhh, wouldn't want anyone to hear.” His low baritone voice cut through. He leaned his head down towards hers, so he could kiss her. Their kisses becoming desperate, as he worked her clit. Sherlock snaked his tongue out running it along her seam, until she allowed him entrance, their tongues thrashing together in a wild dance.

His fingers slowly entering her. Molly moaned inside of his mouth, as he pumped in and out, curling his fingers at the right moment. Feeling close to the edge, she tore her mouth away from Sherlock's and bit down on his shoulder. To stifle her screams, while jerking from her orgasm.

Giving a kiss to her forehead, he carefully slid his soaked fingers out, waiting for her to finish. Once she was ready, she turned around to face him, gazing up into his lust filled eyes. Sherlock raised his sticky fingers to his mouth, ready to suck on her juices. She quickly wrapped her hand around his wrist to stop him. He rose a brow in question. She slowly parted his fingers, until they were an inch apart, leaning in she took one into her mouth. His eyes lit up at the sight, eagerly devouring the other in his. 

Finished cleaning his fingers, they both took a minute to be in the moment and look at each other. Molly breaking the scene, by untying his robe, letting it fall open, revealing his hardened cock. She flashed him a wicked grin, before wrapping her hand around it. Sherlock shivered at her touch, his head snapping back, as she pumped her hand up and down. 

“Molly” He gritted out. Trying to get her to stop. When she didn't stop, he placed a hand over hers. “Unless you want this to be over before it's begun.” Was the only explanation he gave. Yanking up her nightie, he hooked his fingers into the waist band of her knickers, pulling them down quickly. She kicked them off her ankles and tossed them aside.

Sherlock tried grabbing her hand with his to lead her into their room, but she wouldn't move. “I want you to fuck me, right here.” She purred. Pressing herself up against his body, running her fingers up and down his chest.

“Aren't we naughty tonight.” His eyes shining in the darkness.

She let a giggle escape her, quickly covering her mouth up. “Opps... sorry.. I mean … erm...”

Sherlock laughed, backing her up against the railing. “Do you need me to teach you a lesson?” he smirked, sucking on her clavicle.

Her eyes fluttering shut. “Oh... yes. I'm afraid … uh... I'm too bad for … my own... good.” She panted.

“Turn around.” Sherlock demanded.

Molly obliged, grabbing hold of the railing, she arched her bum up a bit. Sherlock got behind her and ran the tip of his cock, along her folds. Molly bit her lip in anticipation. “Please.” She begged.

He slowly ran his erection down her clit and let it hover her entrance. “Do you want to know what naughty girls get?” He growled into her ear.

“Yes.” she hissed. He carefully filled her with his member, waiting a moment once he was fully seated before starting his thrusts. She closed her eyes, meeting his movements with her own. The night air being filled with their soft moans. It wasn't long before they quickened their pace. “Faster.” Molly demanded, needing him to speed up. 

Sherlock grunted, pounding into her, his thrusts becoming rapid. Molly was getting close to completion, hardening her grip on the rail for support, as his fingers dug into her flesh. 

“Oh... god,” She cried out. “Sherlock...” She was so close. 

He could feel her walls tightening around his cock. He gritted his teeth, feeling her juices flow as she called his name, muffling her screams into her arm. That was all it took for him to go over, his body jerking , as he filled her with his seed. Sherlock leaned his forehead against the back of her shoulder, whispering her name. Both panting and trying to come back to their senses. 

He feathered light kisses on her shoulder, telling her how much he loved her. Pulling out once they had calmed down. He wrapped Molly up and turned her around, into an embrace, kissing her on the top of her head.

“I love you too.” She whispered.

Xxxx

It was quite sometime before either of them spoke, now cuddled on the bed.

“Sherlock?” 

“Mm?” He asked, trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

“I thought you were suppose to punish me”

He opened an eye at her. “I thought that's what I was doing.”

She gave a cheeky grin, shaking her head. “Nu-uh, you've been a bad boy, very bad indeed.” She crawled her fingers across his chest. “I guess, I have to show you how it's done.”

“Molly, I think we can stop with the... oh.” She had snaked her way down to his member and took it into her mouth. His moans filling the room. He placed his hand in her hair, running his fingers through, for something to grasp. Sherlock could sense when he was ready to release, his whole body going tense, just a few more strokes of her mouth-

Molly pulled her mouth away and came back up beside him and smiled. His brows knitting together. Wanting, no needing a release, that she just denied him.

“Molly.” He whined.

“Nope. Sorry Sherlock, I told you ,I had to punish you.” She hopped up off the bed and looked down at him and giggled. He smirked as he jumped up off of his side and ran towards her. Her giggles turned into laughter as she ran around the room. “Bet you can't catch me.” She called, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

“Wanna make that bet?” He laughed, charging after her. Five minutes later, he finally caught her by the waist and flipped her over his shoulder. Her face was red from running and laughing. He tossed her on the bed and pounced on top of her. “Now, you'll see what a real punishment is.” He purred as he slid down her body and his mouth connected with her heat. Oh, she was in trouble.


End file.
